the_nesrad_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Zakara
Zakara was an adventurer and former criminal. During his stay in Clysia, he found the three keys to what he believed to be Nesrad's tomb and uncovered the artifact left behind, the Staff of Nesrad. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Zakara's childhood, but it is known he was born to poor parents and raised in a land far away from Clysia, along with his younger sister. Because of his difficult upbringing, as Zakara grew up he learned how to fight and also how to steal, two skills which he discovered would come in very useful for stealing food and money to support his home and protect his family. Zakara was a very curious young boy and tended to wander off exploring different areas to discover new things. At one time he pickpocketed a man, unbeknownst to him at the time a target of a band of thieves and managed to escape unnoticed. The thieves discovered this, and followed him through the town. They decided to recruit him to their ranks and he was used effectively to steal from people and slip away undetected. This continued into Zakara's late teenage years until the thieves betrayed him and decided to kill him. Zakara killed them both and had to escape from the city away from a crowd of dangerous criminals looking to murder him. Eventually he had to escape the country and leave his family behind. The Nesrad Legacy Travelling by ship, Zakara made his journey to the land of Clysia. There, he stayed in an inn in a small village in the province of Galreath. He made friends with the innkeeper, who told him he could find work in Galreath City. In Galreath, the Earl offered him different jobs around the city helping different shop owners and city residents. The blacksmith of the city told him that the mines of Galreath had been suffering from a spider infestation and he was getting no supply of metals for his shop. Zakara agreed to help him and made his way into the mines, clearing out the giant spiders. Within the mine he found a recently dead body beside a small chest. The chest contained a key and a mysterious note. Zakara then returned to the surface with these items and told the blacksmith and the Earl what he had done, and earned himself the Earl's trust. He did not, however mention the mysterious key and note. He returned to the inn and told the innkeeper about his discovery. The innkeeper recognised the mark adorning the key and told him it was the mark of Nesrad. Then Zakara was told about the mysterious powerful artifact supposedly hidden in Clysia by a warlord called Nesrad. Few knew about it but those who did sought to find it, but with no success. Together, Zakara and the innkeeper managed to decipher the meaning of the note and found out it was vaguely describing the location of a second key, meant to be located at the end of the river in Clysia. Category:Characters